warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunstar
|pastaffie = None |death = Killed by a dog |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Deputy: Leader: |namesl = Sunfall Sunstar |familyt = Brother: |familyl = Featherwhisker |mentor = Unknown |apps = Bluestar |position1=Leader |precededby1=Pinestar |succeededby1=Bluestar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Unknown |succeededby2=Tawnyspots |livebooks = ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Secrets of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, The Last Hope }} Sunstar is a large bright ginger tom with long fur, yellow eyes, and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Sunfall is seen at the beginning of the book with Pinestar, Adderfang, and Stormtail, when Stormkit and Oakkit are watching Shellheart's patrol confront the ThunderClan cats. :He reprimands Bluepaw and Crookedpaw at a Gathering for talking too much, telling them that he is the ThunderClan deputy and that he'll pin their whiskers back if they don't be quiet. Crookedpaw doesn't seem to be scared or even concerned about Sunfall's warning, and Bluepaw wonders why he doesn't care. :Later, Sunfall, now Sunstar, goes with a patrol to RiverClan to politely demand Sunningrocks back without fighting for them. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluekit is awake, Sunfall asks if she wants to go outside. He then takes Bluekit out to explore the camp and takes her up to the ravine. He becomes Bluepaw's mentor after Stonepelt, her previous mentor, became an elder early due to injuries that didn't heal properly from the battle with WindClan. Bluepaw is slightly irritated by this change, but Poppydawn and Swiftbreeze tell her she should be proud to have the ThunderClan deputy as her mentor. Sunfall becomes slightly irritated with Bluepaw after Moonflower died, and tells her not to mope around and to be a credit to her Clan. Sunfall says that he also misses Moonflower, surprising Bluepaw with the tone of sadness in his voice. :After the battle at Sunningrocks, he is seen congratulating Bluepaw and Snowpaw on successfully fighting off Crookedpaw, and mentions that Crookedpaw is big for an apprentice. :After Bluepaw has received her warrior name, Bluefur, he sends her and Snowfur to go leaf gathering with Featherwhisker, as his "warrior escorts." :When they return, he asks them how they did on their first warrior assignments. Later, he goes on a patrol with Bluefur to Sunningrocks to check if RiverClan are invading again. After Pinestar leaves for a new life as a kittypet, Sunfall becomes Sunstar, and appoints Tawnyspots as his deputy. After Snowfur, Bluefur's sister, dies from being run over by a Twoleg monster, Sunstar is very sympathetic to his former apprentice, but he chides her for not giving Snowfur's kit, Whitekit, more attention. He also tells her that he understands that she has lost a lot but needs to be strong for the Clan. When she finally does take over as a foster mother for Whitekit, he seems quite relieved and happy. :Not long after, Tawnyspots starts to become very ill, and Sunstar is pressured to choose a new deputy. He has two choices: Thistleclaw or Bluefur. He chooses Bluefur after she gives her kits to Oakheart. Sunstar later reveals that he shared some of Bluefur's worries about Thistleclaw's violent nature, but was not as worried about it as Bluefur. He also then tells Bluefur that he had only been given eight lives because Pinestar left with his ninth and became a kittypet, never surrendering his ninth life and leader position. Sunstar was killed by a dog after being weakened by sickness and was unable to run away from it, and he gave Bluefur one of her nine lives, along with the gift of courage, saying that she would know how to use it. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Last Hope :Sunstar is seen when Jayfeather reunites StarClan . He hisses at Yellowfang, saying that she didn't have to be here if she was just going to cause trouble. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Sunstar's name is listed in the notable ThunderClan leaders' section. :Sunstar fought against RiverClan to keep Sunningrocks part of ThunderClan territory. His brother, Featherwhisker, served as his medicine cat, who mentored the later ThunderClan medicine cat after him, Spottedleaf. Sunstar had two known apprentices, Bluestar, then Bluepaw, would go on to serve as his deputy and then leader after him. His other known apprentice was Lionheart, although this is later contradicted, as Lionheart's mentor in Bluestar's Prophecy is revealed to be Swiftbreeze. He was described as fair minded, even tempered, and wise. Code of the Clans :Sunstar, whose warrior name is Sunfall, is the deputy under ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar. When the two young warriors, Dappletail and White-eye, are caught stealing fish, he teases them gently when they say the fish is disgusting. :Sunfall is the one who leads ThunderClan into battle against RiverClan when Pinestar is absent. When his leader tells him that he will become a kittypet, Sunfall is full of understanding but points out that Pinestar will never be able to come back. Pinestar accepts it, and names Sunfall his successor as his last act of leader. Battles of the Clans :Sunstar appears as Sunfall in "Mousefur Speaks: The Deserter". He is seen on a border patrol with Lionpaw, Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw. He leads the patrol to the ShadowClan border where they are confronted by Foxheart, Cloudpaw, and Crowtail. He asks why they are on ThunderClan territory, to which Crowtail replies that they are hunting prey. Sunfall tells the ShadowClan cats that if they leave, the matter would be forgotten, but they end up fighting each other. Sunfall is first to attack, springing out at Foxheart. Trivia *He has been mistakenly called the ShadowClan deputy. *He has been mistakenly described with green eyes. *He has been mistakenly described with amber eyes. *He has been mistakenly described as the mentor of Lionheart instead of Swiftbreeze. Character Pixels Family Members Brother: :Featherwhisker: Quotes }} References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:StarClan Cat